


La Piscina

by Merey69



Series: The House [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merey69/pseuds/Merey69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With these little stories attempt to give a picture of the house where I imagine Hannibal and Will living. We all have our dreams, some wetter and warmer than the rest, my dreams and desires convey through my stories, I hope you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Piscina

La casa tiene un jardín, no es un jardín muy grande, pero tiene altos cipreses rodeándolo que le da intimidad, también hay un porche al salir desde el salón. El jardín esta cuidado, tiene un bonito césped y una piscina de buen tamaño.

Hannibal nada cada día, cuando apenas ha salido el sol, se toma muy enserio sus largos, le encanta la sensación de ingravidez que produce el agua, es reconfortante, y siendo una persona que da tanta importancia a la belleza, quiere mantenerse en forma, le gusta sentirse atractivo, sabe que su aspecto atrae a hombres y mujeres por igual, aunque ahora tiene poco contacto con el mundo.

A Will no le interesa demasiado el ejercicio matutino, prefiere quedarse en la cama y dormir. Ya llegará el tiempo en que tendrá que hacer ejercicio para mantenerse en forma.

Un perro entra en la habitación, gime lastimeramente en el oído de Will, le roza la cara con la pata, Will intenta hacerse el dormido, a ver si el perro se cansa y se va, pero Encefalitis es insistente. “Bueno bonito, supongo que quieres salir”.

Will sale de la habitación con el perro trotando alegremente a su lado, baja por las escaleras y abre la puerta que da al jardín para que salga el perro, que corre alegremente.

Hannibal está concentrado en sus largos, no ha visto salir a Will, todavía esta oscuro, apenas a amanecido. Will se acerca a la piscina y mira como nada Hannibal, sus fuertes piernas, su ancha espalda y sus largos brazos. Siente un cosquilleo al mirarlo, y su apetito se despierta. Con cautela se desnuda y se introduce en la piscina, el agua esta templada, se sumerge y espera a que Hannibal llegue a tocar la pared, en ese momento surge del agua y besa a Hannibal, luego se vuelve a sumergir.

Hannibal se sumerge también y persigue a Will por la piscina, cuando lo atrapa lo abraza con fuerza, y suben a la superficie, juntos. 

Will mete las manos dentro del bañador de Hannibal hasta liberar su polla, ya dura y empieza a acariciarla con movimientos circulares, “creí que no te gustaba nadar” dice Hannibal con la respiración entrecortada, mientras enreda sus dedos en los rizos mojados de Will, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y mordisqueando su cuello. “No me gusta para cansarme nadando” le contesta “pero si para disfrutar”.

Will se libera de los dedos de Hannibal y se sumerge en el agua para chupar la polla de Hannibal, lo hace con fruición, disfrutando, cuando le falta el aire sube a la superficie para respirar y poder seguir chupando. Hannibal gime de placer, nota como la sangre bombea a través de su cuerpo para concentrarse en su polla. Cuando Will vuelve a subir a la superficie, lo agarra con fuerza y le da la vuelta, introduce su polla entre los muslos de Will y empieza a restregarse con fuerza mientras que con una mano empieza a masturbar a Will, a pesar de la incomodidad, o tal vez gracias a ella, la experiencia es abrumadora. “Hannibal¡¡” grita Will en el momento del clímax, mientras su cuerpo se retuerce para intentar que la polla de Hannibal friccione más contra su perineo. Hannibal llega al orgasmo mientras muerde el cuello de Will.

Se quedan un rato abrazados, dentro del agua, “te amo” dice Hannibal, “Te amo” responde Will.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please, do not forget the Kudos (are always welcome).


End file.
